A new herizon
by halfpint2194
Summary: What if leah wasn't the only female werewolf? What if she was able to find herself and possibly love along the way? An unexpected journey. A old romance from the past. A new threat that may expose them all.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the twilight series or anything to do with it.**

 **Ok, first fanfic on twilight but i always liked leah as a character and felt she deserved a happy ending.**

 **Chapeter one:**

The weather was getting warmer. The sun was out more, and everyone was excited about going on vacation. I myself, could care less about going. Don't get me wrong, i wouldn't mind seeing some new sites and visiting someplace less...dreary but, i already new what was coming. The lovey dovey romance phase jacob and renesme now shared. I mean, im happy for him but it gets so annoying. Hearing his thought about how much he loves her or how beautiful she is or even the excessive thoughts of the makeout sessions we all are to tired of seeing. In all honesty though, i may be a tad bit jealous. I would never let on to it though. So, i just play the usual hard ass leah clearwater everyone knows.

" c'mon leah! Help us pick where we are going to go!" seth pleaded at me.

They had their options down to three places. He handed me the brochures. One was bright and yellow. It was advertising the yellowstone national park. The second was a red brochure advertising some casino in vegas. The third, had blue crystal waters in some place in alabama.

"Well, i have no interest in a casino. I think i like the one with the beach."

"But leah," jacob chimed in " we live on a beach. Whats the pount of a vacation if we just go somewhere similar?"

I stood up and threw the brochures at jacobs face. "Fine, dont ask for my help if you're just going to shoot down my idea. Besides, the point of the vacation is also to get you and nessie away from the overprotective vampire parents right?"

Renesme blushed and giggled, " they are a bit...over protective, but i wouldnt mind going to a beach in the south. Lots of sunshine and i dont sparkle like them so no problem."

Jacob smirked." that actually is a good idea. It would he hard for them to come drag you back, you know edward would as soon as he got the chance."

"So its decided then. Alabama here we come!" seth yelled with his hands in the air. For someone to be 22 years old he still acts like a damn kid.

Jacob stood up and grabbed nessies hand.

"C'mon, lets go let everyone know we decided and that we will be leaving in the morning."

Once they left the room, seth stood up and looked at me like he was about to cry.

"What? Dont give me that look seth..."

"Leah, please just promise me you will at least try to have a good time? Dont ruin this for everyone else..."

I opened my mouth to protest, then decided against it. Instead i shook my head yes and replied with a reluctant "ok..."

He gave me a hug then bolted out the door. " race ya home before we have to pack!" then he phased and was gone.

That perked me up. I took off almost phasing before i made it outside. My oaws hit the ground and i stretched, brrathing in the crips air before chasing after him. Maybe this will be fun afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters! Just the oc's.**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. Had a lot going on but I'm back now and have a lot to write! Would love reviews!**

 **Chapter 2**

I'm not sure how long I sat there, just staring at my dresser. There was so much going on in my mind that I couldn't process anything. I mean, I wanted to get out of here right? Get away and have some fun far from the rez. Well, I guess deep down I knew what my problem was. Jacob and renesmee, or rather their relationship with one another. Don't get me wrong I'm happy they have each other. If I'm being honest with myself then the truth is I'm jealous. Renesmee is half vampire half human for crying out loud and she still gets along better with the pack than I do. Suppose it's also the imprint thing though. A sudden knock on the door pulled me from my trance and back to reality.

"Leah? Can I come in?"

It was renesmee. If I hadn't been spaced out I would have known that before she hit the door.

"yeah, come on in." she walked in and plopped down on my bed. I turned back to my dresser and finished packing up my things. I noticed it was quiet and that renesmee was fiddling with her hair nervously.

"ok Nessie, what's on your mind?"

"well, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"what do you mean?" I tried to sound genuinely confused but I knew Nessie would see through that. Believe it or not, Nessie and I had become really good friends. Even Jacob and Bella were surprised at that. Hell, even I'm sometimes surprised that I would ever be friends with her. She kind of grows on you.

"Leah, you know that I know you better than that. You have been acting out for a few weeks now. You seem even worse after you found out we were going on vacation. What's wrong Leah?"

I sat quietly for a moment, wondering if I should tell her what was actually bothering me. Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm just…really put off Nessie. It seems like everyone around me has someone to spend their life with besides me. Well me and Seth anyway but it's just a matter of time before he finds his imprint.

"but Leah, you could find an imprint too."

"yeah right, I'm the poor little female shifter who no one wants or cares about. I just get in everyone's way. I'm just a genetic fuck up and I'm tired of being alone Nessie."

Nessie stood up from the bed sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Leah, you're far from a fuck up and I now plenty of people who care about you whether you see it or not. Your brother and I for one care. Jacob too and your mother and Charlie. I know you don't want to hear it but so does Sam. Have you ever thought of talking to Carlisle to see if he can help figure thing out?"

"huh, no I never did think of that." Of course I really had, I just didn't want pity from the leeches.

Renesmee stood up, stretched and walked back to the door.

"well, there is your answer. Ask grandpa, and you never know Leah, there may be more shifters out there than the quilete packs. I mean when you think about it, do you actually believe you guys are the only shifters in the whole world?" and with that, she left.

Her response just blew my mind. I guess if you actually think about it, we can't be the only ones. I mean that wouldn't make much sense would it? I stood and grabbed my bags to set them with everyone else's downstairs. We weren't leaving until tomorrow but in the meantime, I had some business to take care of with Dr. Cullen.

: Later that evening:

When I pulled up the Cullen's house I felt that nervous, uneasy feeling I always got. One would think that I would be use to them now, but I couldn't help it. As if on cue, Dr. Cullen greeted me at the front door before I even knocked.

"Good afternoon Leah, how are you this evening?" he asked as he moved aside so I could come in. Damn why did he always have to be so polite? It made it hard to hate him.

"I'm fine" I stood there kind of awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to approach this situation.

"Nessie called and told me you might be coming over to ask me something?"

"um, yeah I was just wondering if maybe you could help me figure out something about myself. Like if you may have any idea why I shifted? If something is wrong with me or hell even if I'm the only one of my kind…" I trailed off feeling uncomfortable.

Dr. Cullen stood there for a moment before he spoke.

"Leah, I wouldn't even know where to begin to figure that out, though I'm willing to try if you like."

My shoulders slumped. So he has no cue either.

"But, I may know someone you could speak to, if you would be willing to go find him. I haven't spoken to this gentleman in long time but when I met him he was a part of a pack himself that is completely unrelated to the quilete packs."

I was quiet for a moment, just trying to process what he just said.

"so, what your telling me is, you have actually met others like us from someplace else?"

"that is correct."

"okay, well what can he tell me?"

One again he was quiet for a moment before speaking, like he was unsure if he should tell me or not.

"well, it's not what he knows, but rather who he knows. He mentioned that there was a female shifter in his pack. Though that's all I know. It hadn't even occurred to me until you shifted."

"so, your telling me you already knew this but just kept it to yourself?" I started shaking. How was this possible? Why did he keep this from me?

"Leah, please calm down, I was told by Sam not to tell you until we thought you were ready to know."

"WHAT!?," now I was livid. "WHAT THE HELL WAS SAM THINKNG? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS KEEPING THAT FROM ME?" that was it. I backed out the door and phased, almost taking the Cullen's front door with me. I was shocked. I can't believe Sam told him not to tell me. I wonder who else knew and was told to hide it and not tell me.

I was about to make a run for it but Dr. Cullen yelled out to me.

"Leah! If you want answers, then look for Alex Capps! He told me he and his pack were living somewhere in east Alabama!"

I nodded my head and took off running. Luckily I was the only one in my wolf form right now so I could have some peace and quiet while I was thinking. So I have a lead on hopefully finding some answers. I became kind of excited and started to run faster and faster. I just hope this won't be a dead end. Alabama though, is a long way from here. It's going to take some convincing to get the others to come with me. If not, I'll go by myself. I HAVE to get answers. I threw my head back and let out a howl. It's time to let Seth and Jacob know what I have planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters associated. I only own oc's.**

 **Would love reviews and opinions on how my story is progressing. Feel free to message me if you have any thoughts or ideas pertaining to my story.**

 **Chapter 3**

Dr. Cullen's words were still swimming in my mind. I couldn't believe there were other shifters besides our pack. It only took a few seconds after my howl for Jacob and my brother Seth to join in my head.

 _What's going on Leah? What happened?_

The concern in Jacobs tone calmed down as I replayed the events in my head that happened at the Cullen's residence. After watching what happened they became confused as well. Since I wasn't sure if Sam was the only one who knew about the other shifters I put more emphasis on the part where Dr. Cullen stated he was informed not to tell me and how I wondered if anyone else knew or not. They both knew where I was getting at and started to plead with me.

 _Sis I swear I didn't know!_

 _Me either Leah, seriously. Don't you think I would want to know this seeing that I am the rightful alpha? Hell I'm pissed that Carlisle kept that from me too._

Well, at least they didn't know either. That made me feel a little better. Now we're faced with the decision of what to do now?

 _What do you want to do Leah? You know, we were headed to Alabama anyway to go to gulf shores. We could easily extend our trip and search for them?_

 _Really Jacob? You wouldn't mind?_ I thought. I figured they would be a little resistant in wanting to search for the new wolves. That thought earned a scoff from Jacob.

 _C'mon Leah, give me more credit than that._

 _Alright, I'm heading your way now and we can discuss the details._

Jacob shifted back and that left me alone with Seth. He was quiet as a ran toward Jacobs place. I continued to run, thinking he would eventually say what was on his mind but he never spoke a word.

 _What is it Seth?_

 _Um, idk it just seems so strange when you think about it. How have we never heard of any other shifters before? Don't you think we would have run into some at one point or another?_

 _Seth we stay on the reservation. We have never been farther than maybe a 75-mile radius from here._

 _Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just nervous._

He shifted back and left me to my thoughts. Maybe it's just a coincidence that we haven't met anyone else like us? I didn't know the answer to that. All I knew is that I was geared up and excited to find them, or more specifically, her. The female shifter Dr. Cullen mentioned. Did she know any more than I did? Was she the only one as far as she knew? I guess the only way to have those questions answered were to go and find out.

I reached Jacobs place and shifted back right before the tree line. Once I grabbed my spare clothes I changed and sprinted towards the front door, barreling through like I owned the place.

"you know, its common courtesy to knock before entering someone else's home." Jacob stated as he tossed me a coke.

"yeah, yeah black. So, what's the plan?" I sat down on the sofa next to Nessie who was catching up on everything with Seth. She shot me a look that said I told you so and I punched her on the arm. Nessie pretended that I hurt her and collapsed on Seth.

"Leah! Cut it out!" Jacob yelled at me as he ran over to Nessie to see if she was ok.

"Jacob I'm ok, I'm just messing with Leah. You know she wouldn't actually hurt me." She turned to me and winked. I laughed my ass off.

"you guys need to quit messing with me like that. Going to give me a heart attack!" he laughed and sat down in, as he puts it, "his chair".

"so?" I asked. I was ready to go now. They needed to figure this out quick.

Jacob sat up, propping his arms on his knees. "ness, I think it would be best to delay the vacation."

She looked at him confused. "okay? Then we can all just go find these new wolves and then plan something later."

"no Nessie, I need you to stay here."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT? Why can't I go? I'm just as a part of this as you guys are!"

Seth put his arm around Nessie and tried to calm her down. "c'mon ness, you know Jacob wouldn't ask you to stay unless he thought it was a good reason."

Renesmee shook Seth's arm of and jumped up in Jacobs face.

"so? What is it then? You think I'm too frail? You think I can't handle it?"

Jacob sighed and grabbed Nessie's arms. He knelt down so he was face to face with her. I had to admit myself, she was being sort of a brat. Then again though, ness has never really been giving the chance to show she can handle herself outside the res or the Cullen's home.

"Renesmee, you know that's not it. These are wolves that we have never met before. I don't know how they will act upon meeting new wolves let alone a human vampire girl. What if they freaked out and tried to hurt you? What would I do without you Nessie?"

She pouted for a moment before replying. "you guys would protect me."

"of course we would but there are only three of us. What happens when its three against ten?"

"then ask Sam and his pack to come along."

"Nessie were not having this conversation. You will stay here with your mom and dad and the rest of the Cullen's. If and when we find these new wolves, if it's safe and after I explain you to them, I will call and let you know where we are. Then and only then will you be allowed to come. Understand?"

For a moment, I thought ness would continue to argue with him, but instead she mumbled under her breathe something along the lines of "fine, whatever" and ran out the door headed to the Cullen's place.

"Seth, make sure she heads straight to the Cullen's. No detours." Jacob said as he sat back down in his chair.

"you got it boss." Then Seth went out the door.

Jacob and I sat in silence for a good few minutes. I figured he needed to cool off after upsetting Nessie like that. He hated telling her no or sounding like his word is the final word but I understood where he was coming rom. I know deep down Nessie knew too.

"sometimes I feel like she does that just to rile me up."

I looked at him confused. "that's ridiculous, Jacob you know she loves you. The only reason she lashes out like that is because you all still treat her like a child."

"we do not!" Jacob said in defense. The look on his face showed he didn't really believe what he said.

"Jacob, you just sent Seth out to make sure she went home. If that's not being treated like a child, then I don't know what is." I folded my arms across my chest, satisfied that I had won this argument.

"ok, I admit. I can be overprotective. But in my defense I can't help it. She is my imprint. I will do everything it take to make sure she is safe."

"alright, alright. You don't have to convince me. Anyway, let's get back on subject. When are we leaving?"

Jacob stood up and checked his phone. "looks like Nessie told her dad on me. He wants me to come and speak with him. Ugh alright, Leah be fully rested and ready to go tomorrow. Ill speak with the Cullen's then explain to Sam what's going on."

"ok, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Ill head over around ten." Then I left out the door. I can't believe this is happening. I didn't expect to leave so soon but you can bet your ass that I'm thrilled! I wonder though, how will Sam react when Jacob tells him what we're planning? He can't really say anything though. Jacob's the rightful alpha. Sometimes I wonder if Jacob will take on the full responsibility from Sam? I now he doesn't want to cause conflict, but one day it will have to happen I'm sure.

I reached my house just a little after ten. My mom was still awake and was talking with my step dad Charlie. I tried to sneak past them but my mom had like, supper ninja alert skills when it came to her children.

"and where have you been missy?"

"ugh mom, c'mon I'm not a kid anymore."

"that may be so, but I still like to know where my children are. Your brother already got scolded as well."

"sorry mom, I was over at Jacobs hanging with him, ness and Seth. I'm really tired, can I go to my room now?"

She looked like she wanted to protest but Charlie butted in

"hey hon she is a young adult who can do her own thing. Just call and let us know next time ok lee-lee? Charlie winked at me and I smiled. Thankyou awesome stepdad.

I walked up to my room and heard my mom saying to Charlie to stop undermining her authority. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't quite make out but was followed my kissing noises. Ewe, I quickly went in my room and closed the door. Once I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, I plopped down on my bed and smiled. Finally, looks like things are going good for me. I slowly drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of what my come in the next few days.

 **Thanks to everyone who has read so far. I now the chapters have been a little on the short side, but I promise either longer chapters or frequently updated ones.** **J**


End file.
